1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical cords, and, more specifically, to a waterproof self locking female receptor for an electrical cord.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
As is well known, an electrical female receptacle and a male plug are used to connect electrical lines. One form of such connections is in the well known use of extension cords to deliver electric power to a location remote from an outlet. It is a common problem for a plug to be pulled out from an electrical socket during use for an undesired disconnection from the electrical power. Such a loss of current is not only inconvenient, but can adversely interfere with a task, such as disconnecting electric tools and equipment.
Effective self-locking female receptors for an electrical cord are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,835 issued Jul. 14, 1992, U.S. Pat. No 5,281,162 issued Jan. 25, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,498 issued May 9, 1995 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,239 issued Feb. 28, 1995, all to Ursich. The foregoing locking receptors retain the male prongs of a plug to prevent undesired separation with the female receptor. The invention of the foregoing patents to Ursich permits easy removal of the male plug by depressing an externally located actuator which allows release of the plug. Although the self-locking female receptors disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,128,836; 5,281,162; 5,413,498 and 5,393,239 provide highly satisfactory results, it is desirable that improvements are provided to such receptacles to attain an optimum waterproof, sealed internal environment and to safely accommodate various lengths of the prongs of male plugs which are conventionally on the market. In the case of varying lengths of the male prongs, a problem exists that a portion of the conductive electrical prong will be exposed beyond the receptacle which can provide hazardous conditions. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved self-locking receptor which is both effectively waterproof and provides protection against hazardous conditions.